


The Preacher's Bedtime

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU, Superman - All Media Types, Superman/Batman: Apocalypse
Genre: 1 Sentence Fiction, Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen, Physical Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-02-23 10:54:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 38
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23343670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Reverend Amos Howell winced when his memory consisted of his master hitting him for returning without victims for him to control.





	The Preacher's Bedtime

I never created Superman TAS.

Reverend Amos Howell winced when his memory consisted of his master hitting him for returning without victims for him to control before he remembered he was safe in bed and smiled.

THE END


End file.
